


Once Bitten

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bit of Language, Drama, Gen, Suspense, Violence but not worth a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night that will haunt a father and son forever.  This story tells of how Remus Lupin got bitten. John Lupin will never be able to forgive himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

Shadows littered the deserted street lit by only one flickering street lamp. There were no stars, just a moon, a day away from appearing whole. A rustle broke the eerie silence and a lone rabbit scurried through a tall hedge, somehow a long distance away from its burrow.

The reason did not take long to show.

Out of the same hedge came a man, but only by body. His eyes were the colour of amber and his grey streaked dark hair fell wild and was matted with twigs. The clothes he wore had various rips and his shirt was missing a sleeve. His eye darted around as he took deep panting breathes, sniffing the air for the scent of the rabbit.

"I see we are still not accepting the potion"

Fenrir Greyback snarled at the voice and answered in a gruff almost inhuman voice "I am what I am; I don't want a potion changing that. Anyway, from what I heard it's only a prototype. I will not be some lab rat"

The man who'd first spoken stepped out from behind an alley way. He had honey coloured hair cut neat that bore no sign of age. His beard was trimmed short and his eyes were a cool blue. He looked the complete opposite of Fenrir.

The man frowned briefly at Fenrir before returning it to a neutral expression. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and mindlessly twirled it between his fingers.

"Well that is neither here nor there for this meeting. I have come on a matter of business"

Fenrir stood up straighter and his mouth drew into a thin line. "That's all you ever do nowadays John. So what's it now, have I been scaring too many little chickens?" he finished with a cocky grin and stuffed his clawed hands into his pockets.

John Lupin sighed. He knew Fenrir was just faking ignorance. ' _Never was one to do things simply'_  he thought.

"I think you know what I mean" he said sternly and Fenrir just grinned.

"Amuse me"

John huffed "Fine. Recently children around the ages of five to eight have been going missing, no ransom note or anything. Even stranger is that at all the crime scenes there have been long claw marks that could seemed very…wolf like"

"What! You think it was me?" Fenrir gasped in mock horror.

 _Dramatic as well_  John added to his earlier thought.

"Well, you are the only Werewolf around here"

"How do you know there aren't others, and they are just framing me" Fenrir smirked making John just shake his head in weariness.

"Everyone knows it's you Fenrir, there have been sighting and even a DNA sample thanks to the Muggle police. Just tell me what you've done with the children. I know they're alive, you don't kill"

The werewolf stopped his little game and stared at John with cold eyes.

"Stay out of this John. You don't want to be involved in this. I warn you know as we were once friends. Leave now and don't interfere, this is bigger than you think"

"What do you mean?" John was now very suspicious.

"Nothing, just go. For old times sake"

John's eyes softened and he stopped fiddling with his wand. "Those times are the reason I asked to be the one to come here. Just tell me where the kids are and I could pull some strings and make it so you don't have as long in Azkaban"

Fenrir scoffed "So kind but I'll be lucky if I don't get kissed"

"I wouldn't let that happen" John barely more than whispered.

"Just. Go."

John's softened eyes hardened again.

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that."

Fenrir just looked at him blankly. "I guess I'll just leave then"

Fenrir went to run off but halfway through his start forward he was tackled by John who had forgotten he could use his wand in the unexpected escape. Snarling, Fenrir clawed at John who remembered his wand in time to cast 'protego'. The sharp hand rebounded off and Fenrir scrambled to his feet, pushing John off of him. John then did the same, wand now pointed at Fenrir's chest.

"What happened to you Fenrir, what's made you like this?" John cried.

Fenrir's mouth drew into a tight line. "I was naïve back then John. I believed I could grow up being normal. I'll never be normal and then one day…well let's say I got an offer I couldn't refuse"

"What could make you take and bite innocent children? Do you want them to turn out like you?"

Fenrir scowled. "As if you would ever understand. Do you think I don't understand what I went through? Life itself was hard enough, school was even worse. Everyone judges you before they even know your name and just the word hybrid strikes fear into people"

John felt a pang of sympathy for his friend. At Hogwarts the young werewolf had to deal with all sorts of bullying and taunts, not forgetting the fear he would see in student's eyes if he walked past them. It was meant to be kept secret but during their second year a fourth year ravenclaw had seen Fenrir transform in the room of requirement. He'd just wanted somewhere to hide from the Ancient Runes teacher but instead came face to face with a medium sized werewolf.

And anyway, anything that's supposed to be a secret in Hogwarts, the student's naturally find out. About the taunting, Dumbledore could only do so much.

"Then why have you condemned these children to that fate"

Fenrir betrayed no emotion. "I had too"

John sighed. "I hope the time in Azkaban will help you realise all you have done wrong and you will go back to the person I used to know"

"Something big is going to happen. I don't know when, it might be ten or even twenty years but I know I want to be there, and I want to be on the winning side. I'm afraid I must decline your oh so generous offer Azkaban"

Fenrir made to run again but had to stop in his tracks to dodge the incoming 'Perfiticus Totalus'.

Once more John tackled Fenrir to the ground as Fenrir was just too stealthy to hit. The wolf cursed on his way down that he didn't bring his wand. Not that he was much good with it but still.

' _Might as well be fair'_  he thought as he, while avoiding a blow to the head, snatched John's wand and threw it away in the road. It had now turned into one of the play fights they used to have when they were teens, only this time is was serious.

John threw a punch at Fenrir who ducked his head and went to kick the other in the stomach. It wasn't long before they were trading insults as well as trying to throw each other of them.

"How's the wife Lupin, still wearing the pants around the house?" asked Fenrir laughing as he pinned John to the ground who was unfazed.

"Better than being alone like you" he countered pushing Fenrir off him.

"Don't want anyone tying me down. I could have anyone I wanted…for a short period of time" John snorted as he landed a blow on Fenrir's knee who continued "Anyway, heard you had a son, he'd be six now wouldn't he?"

Fenrir knew he'd hit a nerve when John growled. "Leave Remus out of this"

The wolf man smirked. "Aww is daddykins protecting his wittle boy. Tell me John, what does Remus think about animals?"

"I said leave. Him. Out. Of. This!" The father cried while pushing Fenrir with much more force than he thought he possessed into the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt, finally started working out have you?"

John answered by repeatedly punching Fenrir's chest. Yes, the wolf had defiantly struck a nerve but he was having far too much fun to stop now.

"So how do you think Remus would look if he were a werewolf?"

Hearing his worst fear spoken John's mind clouded over. He'd never felt so much anger for one person before. No one threatened his son.

"You will stay away from my son, you dirty mudblood!"

It was as if time had stopped. Neither had carried on fighting. Fenrir because of how deeply the insult affected him and John as he couldn't believe what he'd said. The reason for such a reaction starts from when Fenrir was three.

_Andrew Grey was born into a muggle family. He was the only child of Marie and Harold Grey and his parents adored and spoilt him. Until one night._

_June 11_ _th_ _an intruder was heard in the night in Andrew's room. However by the time his parents had come to his aid there was no one there and Andrew was sitting up in his big boy's bed and said two words._

" _Big dog"_

_Taking their eyes of Andrew's tear stained face they studied him to see if he was hurt and he wasn't except for a large bite mark on his arm. No one could really explain what happened as there were no dogs or such animals that could have easily got through Andrew's window which was barely open. But the first night of the full moon since the incident everything became clear._

_Banging was heard coming from Andrew's room and panicked it could be the same thing as last time they ran in prepared. Marie with a lamp and Harold with his golf club._

_Marie instantly gave a quiet scream from the creature that met them. A young grey streaked wolf was currently chewing on a stuffed rabbit. Its amber eyes flicked up and gazed at the parents for a moment before dropping the animal and plodding towards Harold._

_Harold raised his club slowly and as he dropped down the wolf, sensing the danger, jumped onto Harold and started clawing at his chest. Marie let out a louder scream at this and started to try and hit the wolf enough to make it let go._

_The battle between cub and humans lasted till dawn, neither having the opportunity to call anyone like animal control. When Harold would be free from the beats grips it would turn on Marie and this happened constantly._

_Finally, orange sunlight broke through the splits of the tattered curtains and as the cub prowled on top of a tired Harold's chest it suddenly started to convulse and its body started morphing into that of a young boy._

_Both parents gasped. Lying on top of Harold blinking dazedly was their precious baby boy…or what he was now to them, a monster. Andrew didn't understand at that moment why his parents looked at his with such horror and that day whenever he tried to get close to them they would just shove him away gently, fear in their eyes._

_That night a three year old boy was left in an alley way, his parents freeing themselves from him. Not a long time later the alley way opened and a pair of hands came through, taking the boy into a world where magic was real._

_Except it was the start of the worst years of his life._

Ever since finding out the real reason he was abandoned to the awful orphanage Fenrir had wanted nothing to do with his muggle heritage, over time managing to convince himself they weren't real and his parents had just died.

This is why John calling him a mudblood had such an effect on him. It had opened old wounds and reminded him how he had been condemned to the life he had.

John also knew what a big mistake he had made. In their third year at Hogwarts Fenrir had confided in him of his terrible past and also made him swear he would never do anything to make him remember them. He had broken that promise and he just watched as Fenrir, with glassy eyes, pushed himself off John and stumbled towards a wall. He had a spilt lip and various cuts and bruises. John also staggered up, fairing no better.

"Fenrir I didn't mean…."

"Oh save it John" barked Fenrir "We both know you meant what you said so don't give me any 'I didn't mean to say it' crap. You know, I wasn't actually going to do anything to that boy of yours but now? Now I suggest you keep a close hand on your son. Then again, claws are better than hands"

With a howl like laugh Fenrir sprinted off the scene leaving John, trembling from the after affects of the fight, to feel a cold grip of fear place itself in his heart. He did not follow; only repeat the same words over and over in his head.

' _What have I done?'_

-

The next few days consisted of getting spare Aurors placed around the Lupin household and more Wanted posters of Fenrir being spread around. John had told his wife what happened and as expected she wept over the extreme danger her son was in.

Everyone knew how dangerous Fenrir was and he had become an even bigger 'celebrity' since he had technically admitted to taking the children. Parents of the children taken had new hope of finding their little ones and it would have made the Wolf seethe to know that the parents would still love and raise their children regardless if they had been bitten. The Minister was also now obliged to do more to help or face the wrath of the Daily Prophet or many angry mothers.

Remus Lupin, a small six year old, knew something was very wrong but he couldn't get an answer out of anyone. When he asked his parents about the Aurors they said they were just allowing the Ministry to do a test and use their house during it, it was nothing to worry about. The Daily Prophet was forever now out of his reach and whenever he came into a room where his parents were talking together or with others in quiet tones they would immediately stop and place fake smiles on their face. Yes, Remus could tell they were fake because of the sadness in their eyes.

Sometimes, when she thought he wasn't looking Remus would catch his mother just stare at him and tears would well up in her eyes. After she would go hug him whispering how special he was. He didn't mind of course, but it left him even more curious to what was going on.

Something was going on and the way everyone acted towards him suggested he was a part of it, he just didn't know why or how. That was when he decided to investigate.

His first place to search was the Daily Prophet. This seemed big and anything big was always in it. He just had to hope that too much time hadn't gone past for it not to have a big part or even to have stopped being printed.

It didn't take long to find it surprisingly. It seemed his parents must have forgotten to leave it out of his reach. Remus knew his Dad always read the Prophet after dinner and there it was, on the small table beside his reading recliner. Hurriedly he picked up the bundle of paper but on caught the words 'wolf' and 'unfound' before it was ripped out of his hands by a source from above.

"Remus, what are you doing here? Isn't your mother serving lunch?"

Remus gave a wary look up to his Dad. Busted.

"Oh um yeah but I just remembered I wanted to see something my friends said they'd seen in the paper"

Remus felt his father give him a stern look. "What did they say?"

"Oh just that there was this new spell and it was going to be in the paper to tell everyone what it does"

John let out a relieved sigh and Remus knew his plan had worked.

"Well there's nothing in it today son. How about I tell you when there is?"

Remus barely held in a disappointed sigh. It seemed he wasn't going to get to read the Prophet. A thought occurred to him.

"Daddy, why aren't you at work?"

"Oh um…" John shuffled his feet thinking of a suitable excuse. "It was my break and I forgot a book to bring so I decided to apparate home and pick one up"

Remus was still slightly suspicious but still bought the story. He nodded his head in understanding; it was common knowledge the Lupins were book worms.

John ruffled his son's hair before gently pushing him out of the room so he could go have his lunch. Remus tried not to look downcast as he left leaving John to let out a sigh of relief.

He picked up the newspaper he had carelessly left on the table in his son's reach. The headline bore 'Dangerous Werewolf still unfound'. It made him annoyed that no one had seen neither hide nor hair of the beast since his meeting with him. The wolf couldn't have just vanished for crying out loud! The worried father sighed as he put the prophet in a chest of draws. He'd charmed all the newspapers to signal to him if his son touched them. He couldn't risk his son finding out. Either he'd be curious and start looking or be frightened and most likely have nightmares.

John knew his son was already curious though. He idly thought that maybe he should put a tracking charm on the boy, just in case.

-

Days passed and Remus was no closer to finding out anything. He'd done everything he could think of but nothing came from any of them. He'd even tried asking one of the Aurors but he just smiled and told him it was just adult stuff and he should run along.

Pah, adult stuff. He was six, he was practically ancient!

He had noticed everyone was getting more stressed though. Although he couldn't hear because of silencing charms he could tell his parents had been arguing more. The stress lines on his father and the tear streaked face of his mother that appeared after spoke for themselves.

It made him mad that whatever was going on was tearing his family apart; it angered him even more that he was likely part of the cause. He was still mulling over what to do while he was waiting for his father to pick him up from school as he had done since the whole thing had started. Usually it was his mother who took him home. He didn't mind though, never before had his father spent so much time with him.

"Hi you're Remus right?"

Remus jerked his head towards the stranger who had appeared next to him. He had greying brown hair that was neatly tied back in a small pony tail and a clean shaven face. On his chest he wore a white collard shirt beneath a maroon jumper along with that he wore dark jeans and black loafers.

The man gave Remus a warm smile and Remus hesitantly returned it. If there was one thing that had been drilled into his head since birth it was too never speak to strangers, no matter how kind they seem. Remus decided to tell the man this; hopefully he'd leave him alone.

"Daddy said never to talk to strangers"

The man laughed and carried on smiling. "Smart boy you are, but don't worry. Your daddy was the one who sent me. He's been really busy at work so asked if I'd come pick you up"

Remus still wasn't convinced and eyed the man suspiciously. "What about mummy, why didn't she come?"

"She had to go with your daddy"

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I was an old friend of your dad's and through all the commotion going on we got back in touch. In fact, to prove it why don't I show you a picture?"

The man pulled out his wallet and Remus scrambled up to be able to get a proper look at the picture. A picture was taken from one of the wallets pockets and the man held it to Remus to see. The six year old studied the picture intently. It showed two teenage boys, fifteen at most playing around. One was jumping on the other trying to get in better view of the camera. The one below was laughing while trying to get him off. Remus looked even close and saw that his father was the one below while the man was the one on top. It was defiantly them.

Finally convinced Remus drew his head back and the man put the photo back into his wallet and into his pocket. The boy collected his things and took the mans' offered hand.

"Let's go…uh…"

"Fee..red. Fred Grey"

"Fred. Got it. Let's go Fred!"

'Fred' started walking and Remus bounded happily beside him asking for all sorts of stories of him and his father. 'Fred' obliged willingly not seeing any reason to lie but as he spoke he was inwardly smirking.

Phase 1 was complete.

-

This was bad. This was very very bad. In fact, this was terrible. At about 3:10 there had been a call from an anonymous person saying they had Fenrir and they should bring everyone as apparently the wolf had reinforcements. Normally they would ask for more details and such but they were desperate. They went immediately and John's wife Angela insisted on coming despite John's protests of who would pick Remus up from school

"I want this threat dealt with now John; another pair of hands will hardly go to waste. Anyway, if we're with the threat Remus will be safe"

They didn't have time to argue so grudgingly John grabbed his wife's hand and they apparated to the crime scene. It was a mistake he'd regret till he died.

The moment they got there they knew they'd been tricked. It was an abandoned house, no one in sight, especially no wolf, which meant Remus was venerable. But Remus was in a crowded street and knew not to go off with strangers. Yes his son would be there waiting for him.

After talking with the Aurors and sending his wife back home John quickly apparated to a spot behind the fence near where Remus should be waiting for him. He climbed over and went to the place he expected to find his son.

But he wasn't there.

"Shit!" John exclaimed ignoring the disproving look he got from the old woman passing by.

The frantic father started searching for any place his son could be shouting his name as loud as he could. After a while he knew he had to give up, Remus wasn't there and trying to find him in a place he defiantly wasn't would just waste time.

Forcing himself to calm down John returned to the hidden part behind the fence and muttered a spell and a map of the town appeared, every line and sign glowing blue. Much to his relief there was a small red dot shining brightly against the blue. The fact the dot was there meant Remus was alive and because it was so bright meant he was well. If the dot were dim it would mean he was hurt. The dot was moving a long a street quickly and John assumed he must be in a car.

' _That's odd'_ he thought idly. Why did Fenrir not apparate? Ah that's right, he failed his apparition test and apparition routes can also be followed. Now all he needed to do was call the Aurors once he got a location and then he could…

'Hoot hoot'

John's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a small barn owl. He raised his arm to allow the bird to perch on it for landing. The little owl nipped his arm affectionately as John gently took the piece of parchment from its talons and unrolled it.

**John**

**As you might have guessed I have your son right now. I wrote this in advance as I am most likely right now driving to the old hall by Eldbry Street. Rest assured I have not bitten your son…yet. I want you to meet us there. Alone. Trust me; I will know if you have brought anyone with you, even if they wait outside. If you don't listen to this warning then your son will be howling next full moon. Now, we both know you're a clever man and oh…I should be there now and if you don't come ten minutes after I've got there then I might just get a bit impatient and bite little Remus.**

**See you soon buddy**

**F**

In anger John tore the letter frightening the bird of his arm. Fenrir still had the nerve to play with him, though the nerve might now be madness. Ever since they'd left Hogwarts and gone their separate ways John had noticed that every time they met (they became less and less frequent) Fenrir would be a bit different. It started of with not cutting his hair, then not bothering to buy nice clothes and then that look in his eye. The look that made him seem almost shattered but no one knew who had broken him.

His madness didn't matter right now though. What did was the welfare of his son. He knew he was going against everything he'd been taught but he ignored it and apparated just outside the hall. If he were someone else the proper thing would be to call the Aurors and make a plan, but he didn't have the time to.

But he wasn't someone else.

He was a father on his way to save his son.

"I'm coming for you" he whispered into the wind before disappearing into the air.

-

_Meanwhile_

Remus defiantly liked Fred, he was always smiling and he was learning some great stories about him and his dad. He especially liked the one where they let loose a bunch of frogs they were supposed to be transfiguring. Apparently they had to clean out one of the potions cupboards that held some disgusting stuff but Fred said it was worth it to see some new teacher McGonagall's face.

Remus almost didn't notice they weren't going the normal way until now.

"Um, Fred, this isn't the way to my house, it's over there" Remus said pointing his finger to the left.

"Oh there was a car accident so I thought it best to take a different route" 'Fred' or rather Fenrir lied smoothly.

Remus frowned in thought. "Why don't you just apparate like my daddy does"

"Oh, um" Fenrir blushed a little bit "I never actually passed my apparition test. Still haven't found my middle toe…" he finished looking lost in thought.

Remus shuddered at the last part and decided to stop asking questions and instead look outside the window.

Five minutes of dull scenery later and the car started to slow down. Remus was slightly confused as they weren't outside his house but a hall.

"I thought you were taking me home" said Remus shutting the car door.

"Oh, sorry, didn't I say? As the traffics from the accident I thought it would be better just to wait here and your dad can apparate you home. I'll call him, I'm sure he won't be long. That's alright with you isn't it?"

Remus quickly assured the older man it was fine and missed the rejoicing look on Fenrir's face as he locked the car door.

The six year old was lead inside the abandoned hall. It hadn't been used in four years, perfect for what was about to occur.

"Fred"

Fenrir felt the boy tug on his disgusting jumper. He put on a fake smile and looked at the boy.

"I need to go to the toilet"

Fenrir pointed to the sign and watched as he went in. It was only a few seconds later that he heard a faint pop signalling apparition. Fenrir gave a low chuckle.

He checked Remus was still in the toilet and locked the door with his wand and cast 'silencio'. That should hold the little brat while he had his fun.

Just after he'd cast the spells John marched through the door, red faced, and slammed the doors behind him.

' _And he thinks I'm the dramatic one'_ Fenrir mentally scoffed.

"Where the hell is my son Fenrir!" John thundered to the man who just laughed in response.

"Why John I think you need your eye sight checked. He is not here" Fenrir smirked. John was just so easy to aggravate.

"Your message said you had him. I didn't bring the Aurors so give him back!" John snarled the last words but Fenrir wasn't scared. He held all the cards in this game.

"Maybe you took too long for my liking. Maybe I got nervous and I decided to bite Remus. Maybe his body rejected the change and I've already disposed of the boy"

Fenrir saw John whip out his wand and another plan formed in his twisted mind.

Using wandless magic Fenrir unlocked the door and released the silencing spell. He then quickly put on a frightened but determined face. As he'd expected Remus came tumbling out the door he'd been banging on previously and John froze.

"Remus stay back!" yelled Fenrir. Remus just stood rooted to the spot between the two men. His father was there but why was he pointing a wand at Fred?

"Remus this man is an imposter, he's who everyone's been looking for! He's been trying to bite you, he's a werewolf!"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fenrir was twisting everything, making it seem like he was the werewolf! What's worse is it looked like his son was believing it!

"Remus no, don't trust him. He's the werewolf, not me! Come here son!"

Remus wavered for a second before turning back to Fenrir who spat "Lies! I will not allow you to take him. Remus come stand behind me, you'll be safer there. You can trust me!"

The six year old was so confused but what Fred said made sense. Him and his daddy were friends like it showed in the picture. His daddy would never point his wand at Fred. Making up his mind Remus ran behind 'Fred' much to the wolf's glee and John's horror.

"No Remus!" In his panic he suddenly knew the one way to convince Remus he really was his father.

"Remus, remember the time you hid under you bed for ages because I yelled at you for intruding in my office. You cast accidental magic to make sure you couldn't be found. Your mother and I were so worried we called the Aurors and when we finally managed to find you you thought I didn't love you and the Aurors were going to take you away. I said there was nothing in the world that could stop me from loving you, and that's true. You have to come here son, he's the werewolf!"

Realisation came into Remus' eyes and Fenrir, knowing the boy was about to run, lifted the boy who began shouting in his arms.

"REMUS!" Screamed John who sprinted towards his son but he was too late.

Fenrir bit into the exposed flesh on Remus' arm. Remus cried out in pain and Fenrir dropped the child, blood dripping from his exposed teeth.

"I always keep my promises John, unlike some people" he said before crashing through a window.

Not bothering to watch Fenrir John rushed to his unconscious son, blanching at the sight of the wound. He lifted him and tucked him inside his cloak.

"I'm so sorry son. I failed"

John knew his mistake had condemned his son to a life full of discrimination and hardship. He only hoped in time his son could forgive him.

A tear dripping down his face John apparated him and his son to St. Mungo's emergency ward.

It would forever be the day both father and son frequently saw in their nightmares.


End file.
